the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy vs Jason (2003) KILL COUNT (Special NIGHTMARE Edition)
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = March 3, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Trey Cooper |dull_machete: = Charlie Linderman |profanity = Yes|image1 = Freddy vs. Jason (2003) KILL COUNT Special NIGHTMARE Edition}} Overview Freddy Krueger is rendered powerless in Hell because the people of Springwood forgot about him. Disguised as Pamela Voorhees, Freddy manipulates Jason into killing Springwood teenagers to regain strength. In Springwood, Lori Campbell lives with her widowed father with friends Kia, Gibb, Trey, and Blake staying over. That night, Jason kills Trey, and the police suspect Freddy. Following a nightmare, Blake awakens to find his father beheaded before Jason kills Blake. The next day, police claim it to be a murder-suicide, hoping to contain Freddy. Lori's ex-boyfriend Will Rollins and friend Mark Davis are patients at Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital. They take Hypnocil to suppress their dreams because they previously had contact with Freddy. A news report leads Mark and Will to escape and return to Springwood to tell Lori about Freddy. That night, Lori and the others attend a rave at a cornfield. Freddy tries to kill Gibb in a nightmare, but Jason kills her in the real world along with several other attendees, which causes Freddy to realize that Jason's rampage will deny him victims. Linderman and Freeburg escape the rave along with Will, Lori, and Kia. Lori and Will go to Mark's house, only to discover Freddy killing Mark. Deputy Stubbs approaches Lori and her friends who realize Freddy's plan. Learning of Hypnocil, they attempt to steal it from Westin Hills, but Freddy possesses Freeburg who disposes of the medicine. After electrocuting Stubbs to death, Jason is tranquilized by a possessed Freeburg, who Jason kills before falling asleep. The teens devise a plan to pull Freddy from the dream world into reality and force him to fight Jason. They take the unconscious Jason to the now abandoned Camp Crystal Lake. Meanwhile, Freddy battles Jason in the dream world, where Freddy has the advantage with his dream powers, he learns that Jason is afraid of water because of his drowning death. Freddy uses water to render Jason powerless, but Lori goes to sleep and tries to save Jason. Freddy attacks her and reveals himself as her mother's killer. Jason awakens at Camp Crystal Lake and chases the teens into a cabin. Linderman is killed and the cabin ignites. Lori is awakened and pulls Freddy into the real world where he is confronted by Jason. As Jason and Freddy fight, the remaining teens escape the cabin. Kia distracts Freddy until Jason suddenly kills her. Freddy uses his speed and intellect, while Jason uses his strength and tolerance. On a dock, Jason tears Freddy's clawed arm off after Freddy stabs Jason's eyes. Lori and Will pour gasoline on the dock and set it on fire, causing propane tanks to explode, throwing Freddy and Jason into the lake. Freddy climbs out and attempts to kill Lori and Will, but is impaled by Jason with his own clawed arm, which allows Lori to decapitate Freddy as Jason falls lifeless into the lake. Lori and Will leave Camp Crystal Lake. The next day, Jason emerges from the water, holding his machete and Freddy's severed head as Freddy winks to the audience before laughing off-screen. Deaths Counted deaths # Little Girl: Killed offscreen by Freddy - 1 min in # Heather: Impaled against tree by Jason - 5 mins in # Trey: Stabbed a ton & folded in half by Jason - 13 mins in # Blake's Dad: Decapitated by Jason - 20 mins in # Blake: Slashed offscreen by Jason - 20 mins in # Gibb Smith: Impaled against ground with pipe by Jason - 41 mins in # Glowstick Guy: Impaled against Gibb with pipe by Jason - 41 mins in # This Guy: Head twisted around by Jason - 42 mins in # Shack: Impaled with flaming machete by Jason - 43 min # 6 Ravers: Slashed to death with machete by Jason - 43 mins in #Mark: Face slashed, lit on fire by Freddy - 52 mins in #Security Guard Crushed to death by door by Jason - 58 mins in # Deputy Stubbs: Electrocuted to death by Jason - 1 hr 1 min in # Freeburg: Cut in half with a machete by Jason - 1 hr 3 mins in # Lori's Mom: Stabbed to death by Freddy - 1 hr 5 mins in # Linderman: Impaled against shelf bracket, bled out caused by Jason - 1 hr 18 mins in # Kia: Slashed with a machete, flies against a tree by Jason - 1 hr 20 mins in # Freddy Krueger: Tons of abuse caused by Jason, and ultimately decapitated by the Final Girl - 1 hr 28 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * Kurt Willas: Left to go get the uno desk * Sherif Williams: Fate Unknown * Dr. Campbell: Fate Unknown Category:Kill Counts